Before computers, numerical analyses, particularly financial ones, were usually prepared on an accountant's columnar pad or spreadsheet, with pencil and calculator in hand. By organizing data into columns and rows, spreadsheets afford the rapid assimilation of information by a reader. The task of preparing a spreadsheet on paper, however, is laborious. The process tends to be very slow, as each entry must be tediously calculated and entered into the spreadsheet. Since all calculations are the responsibility of the preparer, manually prepared spreadsheets are also prone to errors. Hence, preparation of spreadsheets by hand is slow, tedious, and unreliable.
With the advent of microcomputers, a solution was forthcoming in the form of “electronic spreadsheets.” Better known simply as “spreadsheets,” these software programs provide a computerised replacement for the traditional financial modelling tools: the accountant's columnar pad, pencil, and calculator. In some regards, spreadsheet programs are to those tools what word processors are to typewriters. Spreadsheets offer dramatic improvements in ease of creating, editing, and using financial models.
A typical spreadsheet program configures the memory of a computer to resemble the column/row or grid format of an accountant's columnar pad, thus providing a visible calculator for a user. Because this “pad” exists dynamically in the computer's memory, however, it differs from paper pads in several important ways. Locations in the electronic spreadsheet, for example, must be communicated to the computer in a format which it can understand. A common scheme for accomplishing this is to assign a number to each row in a spreadsheet, a letter to each column, and another letter to each sheet (or page) of the spreadsheet. To reference a location at column A and row 1 of the second page (i.e., the upper-left hand corner), for example, the user types in “B:A1”. In this manner, the spreadsheet defines an addressable storage location or “cell” at each intersection of a row with a column within a given page.
Data entry into an electronic spreadsheet occurs in much the same manner that information would be entered on an accountant's pad. After a screen cursor is positioned at a desired location, the user can enter alphanumeric information. Besides holding text and numeric information, however, spreadsheet cells can store special instructions or “formulas” specifying calculations to be performed on the numbers stored in spreadsheet cells. Such spreadsheet cells can also be defined and named as a range as long as they are arranged as a contiguous set of cells. A typical example of such a named range simply corresponds to a regular table found in an accountant's pad. In this fashion, range names can serve as variables in an equation, thereby allowing precise mathematical relationships to be defined between cells. The structure and operation of a spreadsheet program, including advanced functions such as functions and macros, are documented in the technical, trade, and patent literature.
Electronic spreadsheets offer many advantages over their paper counterparts. For one, electronic spreadsheets are much larger (i.e., hold more information) than their paper counterparts; electronic spreadsheets having thousands or even millions of cells are not uncommon. Spreadsheet programs also allow users to perform “what-if” scenarios. After a set of computational relationships has been entered into a worksheet, thanks to imbedded formulas for instance, the spread of information can be recalculated using different sets of assumptions, with the results of each recalculation appearing almost instantaneously. Performing this operation manually, with paper and pencil, would require recalculating every relationship in the model with each change made. Thus, electronic spreadsheet systems were invented to solve “what-if’ problems, that is, changing an input and seeing what happens to an output.
Cell ranges are used to automate the computations in a spreadsheet. Whether cells or cell ranges are named or not, they can be referenced within a formula either by a “relative” or an “absolute” reference. Such a reference can be the address of the referenced cell range, or the name of the referenced cell range if it turns that this cell range is named.
It is common to find in electronic spreadsheet based applications some large tables which are organised according to a structured way. This structure typically results in organising rows, columns and sheets in such a way that the content of each of the cells within a given column and within a given sheet can be obtained as the result of a copy-paste operation where the source copied cell is any cell within this same column and same sheet. In such typical situations, this source cell can contain a formula referencing in a relative or absolute way one or several other cells, so that each of the other cells within the same column of the same sheet will also contain the same formula where the absolute references will be kept unchanged and where the relative references will point to other relative cells.
Such a typical situation is illustrated in FIG. 3A where a table is used to compute a sales item price according to some input data. In this table, the content of the cell with address C6 (column entitled “Unit Cost”) is for instance equal to the formula “@CostOf(B6)” where @CostOf is a dedicated function providing the cost of an item passed as parameter. In the same table, the content of the cell with address G6 (column entitled “Exchange rate”) is for instance equal to the formula “@RateOf(F6)” where @RateOf is a dedicated function returning the exchange rate for a currency passed as parameter. In the same table, the content of the cell with address I6 (column entitled “Price”) is for instance equal to the formula “C6*D6*G6/(1−$PROFIT)” where “PROFIT” is the name given to the cell range with address I3 where the profit figure is recorded. The content of each cell within the “Unit Cost” table can be obtained by copy-pasting the cell with address C6, so that the content of the cell with address Cx (where x takes the values 7 to 10) is found equal to “@CostOf(Bx)”. In this way, each of the cells with address C6 to C10 is virtually a “replicate” of all the other cells with address C6 to C10 through a copy-paste operation, meaning that any cell within this set can be derived from any other one within the same set through a copy-paste operation. Similarly, the content of the cells with address Gx and with address Ix are obtained by copy-pasting the content of the cells with address G6 and with address I6, respectively. The content is equal to “@RateOf(Fx)” and to “Cx*Dx*Gx/(1−$PROFIT)” respectively. Thus, the cells with address G6 to G10 and the cells with address I6 to I10 are virtually “self replicating” through a copy-paste operation. The copy-paste operation is thus a powerful tool for applying in many different cells, or ranges of cells, the content of a given cell or of a given range of cells. Nevertheless this copy-paste operation presents some limitations, as outlined hereafter.
Assume that in our example the content of the cells within a table column needs to be updated to reflect some structural change of the table it belongs to. Such a structural change is illustrated in FIG. 3B where the profit parameter (used to derive a price from a cost) is no longer constant for all sold items (as shown in FIG. 3A with the cell of address I3, and named “PROFIT”), but depends on the sold item itself, as represented in the table by the cells within the column entitled “Profit”. Under this new rule, the content of the cell with address I6 (within the column entitled “Price”) is now equal to the formula “C6*D6*G6/(1−H6)”. In order to reflect this table structural update in the other cells of the same “Price” column, it is necessary to reapply the copy-paste operation from the top column cell to all the other column cells following the same logic, that is the cells with address I7 to I10 as shown in FIG. 3B. More generally, this operation must be carefully done each time a given range of cells content is updated and must be applied to all the other ranges of cells which have been initially self replicated with this given range of cells through a copy-paste operation.
With large and complex spreadsheets, such a task may take quite a long time and be error prone, because the spreadsheet user may miss some of the ranges of cells where the copy-paste operation must be reapplied. When this happens, the resulting spreadsheet provides erroneous results. The present invention offer a powerful and efficient solution to this problem by defining a method and a system for persistently self-replicating multiple ranges of cells through a copy-paste operation.